


Last thing before my eyes

by navaan



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/F, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, League of Assassins - Freeform, Love, Loyalty, POV Female Character, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9331586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: Nyssa is injured and it's pretty serious.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



When Sara came to her she had been a broken thing. Her father had looked at her and told Nyssa that there was no place for someone like Sara in the League. But Nyssa had looked deeper and made it her own mission to prove her father wrong.

Now, Sara is perhaps the final sliver of sunlight Nyssa would ever see. 

An arrow is lodged inside her stomach and Sara is the only thing keeping her upright. Without her strength Nyssa would never have made it this far.

“Don’t you dare die on me, Nyssa. Don’t you dare.”

She tastes blood in her mouth and knows it’s a bad sign. Sara must see a trickle of blood on her lips, too, because her eyes widen. With bloodied fingers she reaches up to touch Sara’s jaw, softly, touch her hair, before it’S too late. She can already feel herself drifting and slipping.

“Nyssa!”

* * *

She wakes in a warm bed and knows she’s not alone. Sara is pressed against her side.

“Don’t move around. You’re hurt.”

She chuckles. It’s not like she can’t feel the pain, although right now it isn’t bad. She must have been given something that keeps her drifting.

“I didn’t die,” Nyssa says and still thinks of the light catching in Sara’s hair and the worry on her face and how she hadn’t been sad that perhaps Sara would be the last thing she would ever see.

“I’ll reward you for it when you’re better,” Sara whispers and kneads her fingers through Nyssa’s hair, massaging her scalp. “Now sleep.”

She does. Dreaming of her reward.


End file.
